1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheathing assembly and method of sheathing a roofing structure. The sheathing assembly may be disposed in an overlying relation to the truss members, rafters, or other framing assembly of a roofing structure. Moreover, any outer roofing assembly may be disposed in an overlying relation to the sheathing assembly of the present invention. Furthermore, the sheathing assembly may comprise a lower layer, a central member, and an upper layer structured and disposed to strengthen a roofing structure to enable it to withstand high velocity winds, impacts, and severe weather conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most houses, buildings, and other like structures comprise a roofing assembly having a plurality of covering members, such as shingles, tiles, or other similar objects. The covering members may commonly be secured to a layer of tar paper, roofing felt, or other like structure, which may typically be tin tabbed, nailed, hot mopped, or glued to a layer of wood directly underneath.
High velocity winds and other weather conditions typically present during hurricanes, tornadoes, and other like storms may break, damage, and/or destroy the roofing structures or assemblies on houses or buildings. Specifically, the wind may find its way underneath the shingles, tiles, or other exposed devices and either lift the covering members completely off of the roofing structure, or at least partially break or destroy them. Furthermore, loose objects such as lawn furniture, grills, or trees and shrubbery, as well as debris from neighboring structures may be tossed or projected through the air as a result of the high velocity winds and other like conditions. Such objects may impact or come into contact with the roofing structures and/or assemblies causing the covering members or other portions of the roof to crack, break, and/or otherwise become at least partially damaged.
Once the covering member(s), such as a shingle or ceramic tile becomes broken, damaged, or at least partially removed from the roofing structure, the other surrounding shingles and/or tiles may become more vulnerable to damage or destruction. In addition, the tar paper, roofing felt, or other at least partially water resistant material disposed directly adjacent to or beneath the exposed devices may be vulnerable to destruction or damage, especially as more shingles, tiles, and other like devices are damaged, destroyed, or removed. More in particular, as the shingles or tiles are damaged or removed from the roofing assembly, the tar paper, roofing felt, or other like structure disposed directly beneath is likely to be ripped, torn, or otherwise destroyed or damaged. As a result, the water resistance of the roofing structure may significantly depreciate. Thus, the remaining portions of the roofing structure will likely leak water from the rain or other weather conditions into the house and/or building.
As such, there is a current need in the art for a sheathing assembly for a roofing structure that may withstand high velocity winds and impacts that may result from projected objects. Furthermore, it would be beneficial if the proposed sheathing assembly is at least partially water resistant. The proposed sheathing assembly may be disposable in an overlying relation to a framing assembly, such as a plurality of trusses and/or rafters of the roofing structure. In addition, it would also be beneficial if the proposed sheathing assembly could be utilized with any roofing assembly, including shingles, tiles, tin roofs, wood, etc.
Moreover, the proposed sheathing assembly may include at least one central member disposed between a sturdy and/or durable lower layer and an upper layer. It would be beneficial if the central member of the proposed sheathing assembly was at least partially weather resistant.
Additionally, during the construction stages of a house, building, or other like structure, many projects must be completed in a certain strategic order. For example, the electrical wiring and/or completion of the internal walls of the building may not typically begin or progress until the roofing structure or assembly is installed. This is because the structure must be protected from the outer elements such as rain, snow, or other weather conditions.
As such, it would also be beneficial if the proposed sheathing assembly could be installed during early stages of the building construction. In such an instance, many projects dependent on the building being isolated from the outer elements may begin or continue prior the installation of the remaining portions of the roofing structure.